Why me!
by Demena-x
Summary: Miley is 15, Pregnant, Gay, and Famous, Well, secretly famous. What happens when Mikayla find out shes pregnant, and what happens with Hannah, Will anyone work it out? MileyXMikayla, Mikiley READ AND REVIEW. FEMSLASH x
1. Chapter 1

Why me?

Mileys POV.

I stared down at that little smiley face, just wishing so much that it would change into a frown, ofcourse, it didnt. Then I suddenly thought to myself _Oh. My. God. this is going to end me and Mikayla! she'll hate me!_ Yeah, Me and Mikayla, you read right. You see, this whole mess happened about a month ago. It was Jakes Welcome home party. there was alcohol, boys, and cheap, split condoms, ofcourse, at the time , nobody knew they were split. So me and Jake were absolutely Hammered, Im 15, but its a party, wha'dya expect? we went up to his room, and took one of the condoms, I bet you can guess what happened after that. I shuddered at the thought of me and Jake. Then about a week later, Mikayla showed up randomly at my house, crying, she was soaking wet, so I let her in, I hadn't spoken to her since that day at Jakes movie, but anyway...

**_Flashback_**

_"M-M-Miley?" Mikayla's cold and fragile voice spoke as I opened the door. I couldnt believe what the site infront of me was._

_"Mikayla? What are you doing here? Your soaking wet, have you been crying?"_ _I asked in a worried tone. I had never seen her like this before. she looked.. scared?_

_"Miley, I... I told my mom... Something, and she didnt react well, she threw me out, I dont know what to do." She told me, still standing outside, only getting wetter from the rain strorm currently taking place._

_"Come in..." I said, opening the door wide enough for her to get in, we went up to my room, and I gave her a towel, she dried herself the best she could, and I tossed her some clean pajamas._

_"So.. what was it you told her that she didnt react well to?" I asked her, thinking what could possibly make a mother throw her own child on the street._

_"I... erm.. well, its kind of awkward, but I... well, lets just say she's extremely homophobic..."_

_Oh. My. Effing. God! "Wait.. What? You're... You're gay?" She didnt say anything, she was looking down, asif in shame. she just nodded. I went and sat by her and put my arm around her_

_"Its ok. theres nothing wrong with it. you can stay with us, OK?" Mikayla nodded and smiled. she had stopped crying by now. and then, since she told me her secret, I should atleast tell her one of mine, right?_

_"Mikayla.. I havent exactly been completely honest with you." I saw a confused expression on her face, she had no Idea what I was talking about. "I'm... I'm not... just Miley... I'm Hannah Montanna aswell." She laughed, I dont think she believed me._

_"Yeah, and I'm straght." she said, then she must have noticed my facial expression, because she said "Oh... your being serious arent you?" I nodded. _

_"Theres something else aswell." she looked at me confused, "I'm.. well.. your not the only... not straight girl in this house." I whispered._

_"You're gay aswell?" She asked, with a...smile?_

_"Yeah. But you cant tell anyone, the same as the Hannah thing, you're the only person that knows."_

_She nodded_

_We watched a movie, and she suddenly asked "Miles.. who do you like then?" Oh, Great. do I tell her or not?_

_"You." I said, as quietly as possible. I was beging to think she didnt here me, but then she captured my bottom lip with hers. Wow. Then it all started from there._

**_end flashback_**

so, back to this shit thing that is my life. Now, Mikayla's gonna leave me, and move out, My dad's gonna freak out, and probrably dissown me. and then He'll wonder why I've been depressed, and why Mikayla left, and then I'll have to tell him I'm Gay. Great. My lifes one bucket full of joy, isnt it?

**A/N: Im new on here, I hope you like this x**


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Heyyy x Im adding another chapter;; hope you like it :)

Mileys POV:

I looked down at that stupid pregnancy test one last time, before I snapped it in half and threw it in the bin. I splashed water on my face, and sorted out my mascara._ I have to tell Mikayla, who knows? maybe she'll understand? Ha. Who am I kidding? Its Mikayla!_ I left the bathroom, and walked into our room. I sat on the double bed we shared (My dad is still oblivious to the whole 'Me and Mikayla are gay, and dating' thing.) She walked into the room about 25 minutes later, Im guessing she'd been at the beach, because she had oversized brown sunglasses on, a light blue bikini top on, and a white mini skirt on. She also had a bit of sand in her gorgeous raven hair, so that kind of gave it away, that she HAD been at the beach. "Hey miles, whats up?" she asked in her noral, happy tone. I shook my head and said "Mik, I need to talk to you about something. Its kind of important." She immediately looked worried "Are... Are you... breaking up with me?" she whispered, I shook my head quickly and reassured her "No, no of course not, but... after I tell you this, chances are, you'll break up with me." She smiled and put her arm around me "Babes, nothing you can tell me will make me break up with you. You're the best grilfriend I've ever had." I smiled and looked down, I let a few tears escape my eyes. she wiped them away with her thumb and kissed me gently on the lips. "Whats up? your scareing me now." I looked into her eyes, and got lost somewhere in them, god she's so amazing. "Im... Im... Pregnant..." I somehow choked out, he jaw practically hit the floor, and she looked at me, with a confused look in her eyes "What... How... huh? when did... whos the dad?" Her grip tightened around me, and I felt okay, because I knew she wouldnt leave me over it, she kept holding onto me. "It was about a konth ago, we were drunk, the condoms were cheap, and split, it wasn't meant to happen... It's Jakes." She let go of me..._ Crap... shes leaving me._ she got up and said "I'll kill him! where does he live?!" I gently took her hand and pulled her back down to the bed. "Mik... You... You dont hate me do you?" She looked at me, silent for a while, I was beginging to wonder if she'd heard me, I was about to ask her again, when she said "Of course not, It was before we got together, right?" I nodded, relieved that she wasnt leaving me. "Well then. You've done nothing for me to hate you for, so.. what are you... what are you gonna do about it?" she asked me.. _Oh crap.. I haven't even thought about that yet... "_Erm.. I dont know.. I think.. I'm gonna keep it. I mean, I cant abort my baby, i have to give it a chance in life, and I cant live my life not knowing where my baby is if i put it up for adoption." She smiled at me, that cute little lopsided grin she does. Oh god, I love that so much. "Well... I'll... I'll call the doctors if you want, we can book a scan and stuff." I nodded, and she called the doctor. We had an apointment for tomorrow. they were aware of my age, and that my dad didnt know yet.

* * *

so we went to the doctors that day. I was haveing my first scan, Mikayla was with me, she held my hand, as we walked into the waiting room, we saw "Lilly?!" The blonde girl looked up, confused, then saw us, and smiled "Hey Miles, Hey Mikayla, what are you doing here... why are you holding hands?" We quickly un-interwined our fingers and I said "We were... Hang on.. What are YOU doing here?" She looked over to the door and said "My moms having a scan, you know she's pregnant... Now what are you doing here?" _Crap.. Busted._ "I... Im... Having a erm... Scan.." I said the word 'scan' as quietly as possible. "What?! Miles... your... pregnant? Oh. My. God! Why didnt you tell me?!" She looked hurt, that I hadn't told her, plus her outburst had caused loads of people to stare at us, I nodded and said "Sorry lils, I only found out yesterday. I was gonna make sure everything was Deffinate before I told anyone." Lilly smiled at me, but then her attention went to mikayla, Lilly had always hated mikayla, "But you told... that?" She asked. Mikayla looked offended, and I said to Lilly "Shes a person lilly, not a thing. and Yeah, I told her. Because I love her." Mikayla's head turned to look at me quickly, and Lilly's eyes went wide, Then I realised what I had said, _Bollocks. Way too keep it a secret Miles._ "You... You and... Mikayla?" She turned to Mikayla, as if she was hoping that she would say it wasn't true.

"Yeah... It's true Lilly. i love her too. All of her." She said, averting her eyes to my stomach. I smiled and took her hand again, "You sure about that? Your sure you know _all_ of her?" I squeazed Mikayla's hand and said to Lilly, in a hushed tone "She knows Im Hannah Montanna, so dont even go there." Lilly's mom came out just then and walked over too her "Hey Miley, what are you doing her?" Miley smiled and said "We're waiting for mikayla's mom." Lilly shot her a glare and said "Come on mom, lets go." Her mom turned on her heel and left, Lilly said "Thanks for telling me miles, it's great to know you can trust me." It was said in the most sarcastic voice possible, she shot me a death glare, and left behind her mom. _Great, I've just lost my best friend._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when the nurse called out "Ms. Miley Stewart?" Me and Mikayla walked into the room, right now, I couldnt think about Lilly, This was about the baby, the Baby I would raise with Mikayla, and we would all be happy together. Well, atleast in my world we would...

"Miley, before I do the scan, I need to ask a few questions, would you like your friend to stay in here with you?" I looked at Mikayla and she nodded, then i said "She's not my friend." The nurse looked up and said "Sorry, sister?" in a questioning tone. "No, girlfriend." She said for me. The nurse looked back down at her clipboard and said "Right, Girlfriend, anyway..." she asked the questions and I answered. about 10 minutes later, I was lying on the bed thing, with the goo over my stomach, the picture of my uterus was on the screen, I could hear a faint beating noise, which I guessed was the baby's heartbeat, and then the nurse pointed to the screen. "Here's your baby." She pointer to the screen, and a few tears escaped my eyes. I couldnt believe it. "It's healthy, and has a nice strong heartbeat. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." She said, and she got up and left me and Mikayla in the room, to just look at the baby. "Oh my god, miles, its so... tiny." She said, I laughed a little, and looked up at her. "Its your baby." She smiled at me and I said "Yeah, wow, I cant believe it, Im fifteen, and in about 8 months, thats gonna be coming out of me." She kissed my lips just after I said this. it was so soft, and tender, just like our first kiss, then the nurse walked in. "Oh, Im sorry. would you like a little longer?" I shook my head and said "No, we're ok thanks, so, what now?" The woman handed us a 4-strip of black and white photo's of the baby. I held them gently. one was in a frame, you know? like one of those cardboard frames? well, anyway. she gave me it, and said we could go, she quickly handed me a piece of paper.

**_Ms. Miley Rae Stewart._**

**_Age: 15_**

**_Oreintation: Gay/Lesbian_**

**_Address: 1. beach street (A/N: not sure if thats her address in the show or not :L)_****_, california_****_, America._**

**_Emegency contact: Robbie Ray Stewart: 00284759_**

**_Status: Pregnant_**

**_Due date: 23rd November 2009_**

**_Next Scan: July 15th_**

**_Signature:_**

_MileyStewart_

I rolled up the piece of peper, and we walked home. Then she suddenly said "Miles, what about Hannah, dont you think someone might work it out? like, someone at school or something, when they all find out your pregnant, and that Hannah's pregnant, they might just put 2 and 2 together." _Shit. I gotta tell people as Hannah aswell, never thought about that one. Help me!_

We got back in, I put the piece of paper on my desk, my dad never comes into my room, only too wake us up in the morning for school, and chances are, he wouldnt notice. Mikayla smiled at me. "Miles, what are you gonna do? You have to tell your dad, and you have to tell people as Hannah, and you have to tell our school, I mean, of course, I'll be there with you through it all and everything, but, when do you wanna do it and stuff?" I love her, she's so considerate to me, but then, other people just get evil mikayla, it makes me feel so special. "I dont know, I'm thinking, the best thing to do, is tell my dad first, that way, the school cant phone him and tell him, and then maybe, I tell our homeroom teacher, you know, that I might be sick in the mornings because of it, and that I need to know where to get maternity uniform, And Oh my god! I know this probrably isnt the right thing to say, but Amber and Ashley will be so Jealous when they find out im pregnant with Jake's baby. Oh, crap, I have to tell Jake. and then, I'll tell the press. In a conference." She nodded, and put the TV on, it was late, so we changed into PJ's and climbed into the bed

* * *

**_Robby Ray's POV._**

"Miley, Mikayla, Up, you got school in an hour." I called up the staires, 2 minutes later: No answer. I called them again, still no answer. I went upstaires, I knocked the door, and there was no answer. I went in, and opened the blinds. They still didnt wake up, _they must've had a late night. _I decided to get there bags for them, and take them downstaires, I know Miley likes it when I do that, because its one less job for them too do. I went over to Mileys desk to get there Bags, when I saw a piece of paper, It had Mileys name on it, and her age, I read it. '_Orientation: Gay/ Lesbian'_ '_Status: Pregnant' _My whole world shattered then. I'm not that upset that she's gay, I'm not that bothered that she's pregnant, I just wished she'd told me. Just then, I heard her mumble "mm.. Morning babe." She must have been talking to mikayla, and I dont think she noticed I was here. "Morning." Mikayla said, then kissed her. "Miley, whats this?" I asked, holding up the piece of paper.

**_Miley's POV._**

Oh. Crap. "Erm.. Its... nothing, just a piece of homework." I lied. I've always been bad at lying, He must have known that. "Really? because it looks official. Miley, anything you wanna tell me?" He asked, with an unreadable expression, and a calm tone-of-voice. "I... I'm so sorry daddy, It's just.. we were... Me and Jake... we were drunk, the... we used protection, but it wasnt very good. I'm so sorry." Oh god, I hope he doesnt kill me. Eh, who am I kidding, it's dad, he wont hurt me. "Ok Miles, we'll sort it out, Im guessing from these pictures, that thats the baby?" I nodded, "It's beautiful, looks just like you. And... Mikayla?" Oh, crap, I forgot that it says about my 'Orientation.' and that little good morning kiss. Crap.

**_Mikayla's POV._**

_Oh crap. busted._ "Y-Yeah..?" I questioned, Oh my god, he's gonna hate me. "You and Miley are a cute couple. You have my ful support. But, why didnt you two girls tell me?"

_**Miley's POV.**_

"We were scared of how you'd react. I didnt wanna upset you. I'm really sorry Daddy, but, you really support us?" I couldnt believe that he suddenly knew about it all, and he was happy for us. "Yeah I am bud, I love you both, and I think you'll be so happy together. And this baby, Its going to be so loved." Awwww... Oh, great, morning sickness. "Thanks Daddy, now, If you dont mind, I have to throw up." I said sweetly, and quickly climbed out the bed and ran to the bathroom. I dived to the toilet and started emptying the contents of my stomach into it. MIkayla cam behind me and rubbed my back, she took my hair in her hands, and held it back for me. We walked out of the bathroom and my dad said "Miles, I'll call your school and tell them you wont be in today, you too mikayla, both of you go back to bed, but just remember, I could come up at ANY time. and Miles, do you want me to tell them the real reason why you wont be in, or just tell them you have a bug?" I thought about it, _He may aswell tell them._ "You might as well tell them, I mean, everyones gonna find out soon enough." He nodded and smiled at us. he walke dout the room, and me and Mikayla soon fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating recently;; i can almost promise ii wont take so long next time;; ii have been really ill;; my mom aint been letting me on my laptop because ii keep throwing up. she thinks im going back to my 'Anorexic days' which btw;; ii dont think ii am :S**

**Sorry x**

**anyway..**

**enjoyy! :)**

**Oh;; btw;; there is a MAJORLY STEAMY sex scene in this chapter ;)**

**_Robbie Ray's POV._**

I went down the staires, ready to go and call Mileys school. _I know she said that she wanted me to tell them, but It's better if she does it herself. I'll tell them her and Mikayla have a... A doctors appointment.. right._ I went and grabbed out cordless phone. I dialled the school's number and it rang, after the fifth ring "Hello, Seaview High, how may I help you?" **(A/N: not sure if thats the schools name;; if you know;; tell me in PM or review of something x)** The receptionist asked me. "Hello, this is Robert Stewart, I'm just letting you know that Miley Stewart and Alison Fordway **(A/N, Mikayla also has a secret identity, as Alison Fordway.)** wont be coming in today." The receptionist typed a few things, and then said "Ok. when will they be back?" I thought about it. "Tomorrow." She typed some more things, and then asked, "Right. And... Reason for absence?" "They have dentist appointments." I lyed. I know I normally discourage lying, but that was the only way I could get Mikayla the day off aswell right? "Ok. Thank you for the information." And she put the phone down. I went into the kitchen, and was about to make pancakes for the girls, when Jackson came down. "Hey dad, whats up? wheres Miley and Mikayla?" _Crap. do I tell him about them? or do I let them do it? and Do i tell him about miley? No. I'll let them do it when their ready._ "They've caught a bug of one of the girls at school, They're staying home today." Jackson scoffed and said "They are faking it you know dad?" _Ha, Only Jackson would accuse them of faking, just because he wants the day off aswell. _"No, they arent, Mikayla was white as a sheep when I went up there, and Miley was sick in the toilet. Now, make yourself some cereal and go to school, son." He muttered something under his breathe, and walked to the cupboard to get some cereal.

It was then, that I thought, _Wait, I dont even know if Miley will eat pancakes, she might throw up at the site of them, you're taste buds change when you get pregnant ya'know?_ So I decided to go upstaires and ask them.

**_Miley's POV._**

Me and Mikayla had the day off. _I guess dad's either gonna give us a lecture, or take us baby shopping, one or the other. Or maybe even both. _Well, we decided to make the most of the day off. Our clothes found themselves scattered across the floor, and the only item of clothing which want on the floor, was Mikayla's underpants. Which were soon to be on the floor, Scartch that one, they are now on the floor. She moved down to my lower parts, and rubbed circles around my clit. _Oh my god, this is so much better than with Jake! Why havent we done this before?!_ she then, without warning, stuck a finger inside me, she did it gently, as if trying not to hurt me. My eyes rolled back into my head and my eyes closed, I cant help it. _God, if she knew the things she did to me._ I let out an involuntary 'Aaah. Mik...' I think she must have heard me, because she added another finger. "Oh.. My.. God. Mik... That feels, Aaah!" _God, I hope daddy doesn't hear us._ I felt her kiss my clit a few times, then, with her free hand, she rubbed my inner thighs. She suddenly pulled her fingers out, and then, her tongue went in. I felt my walls tighten, and then... I couldnt stop it.. My juices went all over her face. She licked them off, and then rested her head on my bare chest. Our breathing was heavy, and, my dad HAD to pick that moment to knock the door, but still walk straight in. "Oh, sorry girls, I... would you mind?"He gestured us too pull the sheets up, and we did, we covered up our naked bodies, and said "It's okay Daddy, you can uncover your eyes now."

He looked me in the eye and said "Miley, I know, you and Mikayla are together. but... Do you really think your in a good... condition.. to be doing that with her? Plus, you are still only 15." I shook my head and said "Sorry Daddy, I know. We wont, we wont do it again, We'll put the baby first, this is gonna turn out right, we're gonna have something good out of this in about 8 months." He nodded, and then said "Right, anyway, I was just wandering if you girls wouldlike some pancakes?" _Yum... Pancakes._ We both nodded eagerly, and he winked at us, and went downstaires to make them.

About 5 minutes later, the smell of my dad's Would-be-famous-if-he-would-enter-competitions pancakes wafted up to my room. We both looked at eachother, and went downstaires, the smell tempting us. We walked down the steps, just as my dad had put the pancakes on a plate. Thats right, A plate. Not two seperate plates. Whoaaa._ I've always wondered what sharing pancakes with the person you love is like..._ "Mikayla, Miley, Pancakes." He didnt realise we were standing right behind him "Daddy, we're here, your pancakes made us come down. They smell great." He smiled at us, and then went to the cupboard. "Syrup?" He asked, Mikayla looked at me, asif questioning if we could have it. I nodded and she smiled. "Yes please Mr Stewart." She's been calling him that since she moved in. "Ok, and Mikayla, how many times have i told you? It Robby, I only make Mileys Boyfriends or Dates call me Mr stewart, Because I dont like them. But I like you. I like you before I found out about you two, why would I stop, just because your together?" She giggled slightly, probrably proud that my daddy liked her. "Sorry Robby, And, thanks." She said, as he passed her the syrup. She poured a little bit on our pancakes, and I looked at her questioningy, I then took the bottle from her hands, and drowned the pancakes in it. "Havin' a craving for syrup miles?" My dad asked, and I nodded.

We sat at the table, she took her fork, and got some pancakes, and obviously a load of syrup, and pointed the fork to my mouth, obviously gesturing for me to eat it. I did, then I did the same for her, we kept doing it like this. My dad was on the sofa reading the newspaper and eating his own pancakes. "You girls really are affectionate, huh?" We both smiled at eachother. Pancakes are so much better when your being fed. We ate the rest of them, after I had re-drenched them in syrup. "Girls, come sit for a moment, we do need to talk about this whole Pregnant-fiteen-year-old-lesbian thing." I think he saw our faces drop a little and quickly added "I'm not mad, I just think we need to talk. You know, about Hannah, and school." We smiled and went to sit with him. We interwined out fingers when we sat down, and sat so close to eachother, I may aswell have sat on her.

"So, Miles, what are you gonna do about Hannah?" He asked. I thought about it for a while, What could I do? "Erm.. I dont really know. I was thinking, we could... I dont know, go baby shopping as Hannah, and then if reporters ask, tell them. And... Come out, as Hannah, and see how people take it. If they take it good, then... Great, but if not... Well, then, I'm still always gonna be miley, right?" My dad nodded, and I looked to Mikayla, she squeazed my hand and said "If thats what you want, We can do it together, and if it does turn out bad, I can be... Alison." I smiled, she's so considerate. I love that about her. My dad nodded and said "well, why dont you tell them your pregnant... and gay, and together, in a press conference today? I can organise it if you want..." He trailed off, asif waiting for an answer from us. I looked to Mikayla, and she smiled supportingly. I nodded, and he said "Ok, now that thats sorted, about school. I'm pretty sure that you're entitled to 5 or six months off, you know, to look after the baby and have the baby and stuff. I think you stay in school till a month before the baby's born, and then have 4 or 5 months to look after it and stuff. after that, I know that your school has a nursery, that the teachers use, and I'm pretty sure the kids can use it to. Its free ofcourse, because your only kids, and cant pay for a Nanny." We nodded, then he carried on. "And Miles, I'm sorry, but I didnt tell the school the real reason why your off. I really do think its best if you do." We both looked at eachother, and I nodded to him.

We went back up to my room to get ready for the press confrence. I put on my White skinny jeans, and A black, slightly low cut strappy backed top. I also put my red leather Jacket over it. I pulled on the Hannah wig, and picked from one of my many pairs of shoes, Lilly still had my favourite ones, _as if I'm ever gonna see those again._ Just then, Mikayla walked out from the bathroom, and into the Hannah closet, she had been keeping her clothes in there with mine, so it had to be remodelled, and we knocked out the wall seperating it from the spare room, and made it into part of the closet. Daddy didnt mind getting someone to do it, heck, why should he?! It's me that brings the money into this family. She was wearing her favourite pair of red skinnies, a black top thats said "You wanna be me, Right?" On it, in glitter, which is a good top for her, because litterally EVERY girl wants to be her. She had her hair in a loose ponytail, and had neon blue eyeliner thickly out-lining her beautiful brown eyes. I put my fingers under her chin, and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled away slowly, and rester her forehead against mine. "MILEY, MIKAYLA, WE GOTTA GO NOW, THE CARS HERE!" My dad yelled, we pulled our heads apart, and interwined our fingers. We walked downstaires, and into the Limo.

* * *

we walked down the corridoor, into the conference room, there was no reporters in there yet. we sat in our seats, the camera for 'The America Star News' was set up. and pointing at us. I took a deep breath as the reporters started piling in. Mikayla squeezed my hand under the table, and whispered in my ear, inaudibly to everybody else, "You sure about this babe?" I gulped, and then nodded.

"Okay, so, I'm sure you're all wondering why we called this conference, but, Mikayla and I have some important news." Cameras flashed, and reporters scribbled stuff down, I started again. "Theres a new couple in Hollywood." Holding our hands up, the reporters eyes widened, and there was a few gasps, "When did this all happen?" A chinese woman from 'Access Holywood' asked us, leaning forward with her microphone. "almost 4 weeks ago." Mikayla said, our hands were still interwined, but were resting on the table now. I then said "There's something else aswell...." The reporters all leaned in, even closer, if that was possible, and i took a deep breath. "I'm Pregnant."

**A/N: oooo... cliffhanged xP**

**I'll probly update tomorrow;;**

**as ii said;;**

**im ill,, so will be updating like;;**

**twice a day;;**

**cuz im off school for 3 days;; and aint exactly going anywhere :L**

**R&R ox**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wrote this chapter, then my laptop battery died, so ii lost it all;; so ii had too re-write it x**

**I have just watched the Hannah Montanna Moviee (: Its prettч amazin' tbh (:**

**this is dedicated to Floppy-IDontCareWhatYouThink or something like that;; thats just how ii remeber чour . if its wrong floppy, please tell me and I'll edit it (:**

**Enjoy x**

**And btw;; Alison looks exactly like Mikayla, except she has a bleach blonde, Theresa Mcqueen (Hollyoaks) Type wig on.**

**i own nothing. although;; if ii did, I would so put Miley and Mikayla together.**

**_Miley's POV_**

The press conference was yesterday, It went pretty well. People said that it's good that Im gonna raise the baby, because its a way of learning from my mistakes, and that its insperational. We had also decided, that since on tuesday, Mikayla didnt have a concert, that we would do a joint one.

We were sitting in home room, As Miley and Alison. (Oh, and by the way guys, just so you dont get confused, I shall refer too myself and Mikayla, as Miley and Alison, if that how we are dressed. and As Hannah and Mikayla, if thats how we are.) The bell rang, signalling us that it was time for first period. We got up from our desk's, but Mr S asked us two to stay bacl._ Oh great, What have we done now? _

"Girls, Yesterday, 2 rumours started going around about you two, I'm pretty sure everyone has heard them. One of them, was that... Miley is pregnant, which I'm sure isn't true, And the other, is that you two are more than just best friends... If you know what I mean?" I looked to Alison. She looked back at me. I gulped.

"Yeah, Sir, they aren't rumours, they're both true." He got a weird look on his face, but it soon turned into a sad smile. He nodded his head, and signalled that we could leave.

We walked down the corridoors to history, People were staring and pointing. History Was our first lesson, the only lesson that it was Me, Alison, and Lilly. Lilly knew that it was really Mikayla, and that I am Also Hannah montana. She was standing with A few of the other skater girls, talking to them, waiting to be let in. I saw her, and my blood started boiling, It was her that told everyone, she was the only other kid in the school who knew. I went up to her, and was about to punch her, I pinned her against the wall, and raised my fist. Alison stopped me though, she came up behind me, and lowered my arm gently.

"Leave it Miles, shes not worth it." She whispered into my ear, I felt her warm breathe against my ear lobe, and loosened my grip on Lilly. The crowd of people, who I had noticed gathered round to watch what would have been me _killing_ Lilly, went back to where they were origionally. Lilly smirked at me.

"Lezbo's always were aggressive" She said, under her breathe as she walked away to her other skater Twat heads. I heard her and was about to turn around, and punch her this time, but Alison sensed this, and tightened her grip on my shoulder.

* * *

At lunch, me and Alison went to our usual table, where we sat with Sarah, Becca, Oliver, Formerly Lilly, and Amber, The new girl who moved a few weeks ago. The 4 we were sitting with smiled at us symapathetically, _Great, they have obviously heard the 'rumours'. _Oliver perked up.

He cleared his throat, and then said "So, Miley, Alison, whats new with you?" I could tell he was hinting at us to tell him about us, and the baby. They didn't actually know it was true, that was all about to change.

"Well, Im guessing you've heard all those damn rumours, yeah?" Alison asked, Everyone nodded, she then carried on. "Well, they aren't rumours, Miley is Pregnant, and we are together. We're really sorry for not telling you, She only found out a few days ago, and we didnt tell you about us, because we wanted to be sure its what we wanted. And I know its what I want, Im pretty sure its what Miley wants aswell?" She asked me the last part, I nodded my head ad smiled at them. Oliver and Becca cheered, amber hugged me from her seat next to me and said 'Nice one miles.' And Sarah smiled at us both.

About 15 minutes passed, and I was getting sick of people staring at us, and whispering, so I got up on the table.

"Oi! Shut up a minute!" I yelled, the cafeteria fell silent, and I carried on. "I'm sure you've all heard the rumours started by Lilly Truscott, and I'm just clarifying now, They _Are_ true. And honestly, I dont care what you lot think, our true friends accept it and thats all that matters, We dont have time for little skanks who dont." I glared at lilly, who was sitting with Amber, Ashley, Jake and some other popular kids, as I said "little skanks who dont" A few people cheered, and all the boys started chanting.

'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!' Alison got up on the table, and leant in to kiss me, I closed my eyes, and she closed hers. She captured my bottom lip inbetween hers, and sucked on it, Before we could even remeber that everone was watching, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, She moaned, and just as I was about to pull away and start kissing her neck, the headmaster, Mr. Collins walked in.

"Miley Stewart, Alison Fordway, With me, right now." _Bollocks._ We got down off the table, and walked behind him, hand in hand, we followed him to his office, and sat down in the two chairs across from his dest, _Boy does he look mad. _

"Girls, what the hell was that?!" He yelled at us, his face turned a little red from what was most probrably anger.

"What? Its okay when A guy and A girl do it, but when two girls do, Its straight down to your office?! Thats just plain Homophobia, sir." I said, I couldn't help it, it just came out, I do that sometimes, speak my mind and everything.

His facial expression softened and he said "No, girls, It is ok for you to do... that... But not on the table, deliberately attracting attention to yourselves."

"What, the lads kept chanting for us too kiss. So we did." Alison said, looking him dead in the eye. He nodded. obviously intimidated my her stare.

"Right, well, dont do it again, off you go now." We got up to leave. "No, Alsion, _you_ can go. Miley. Stay." I sat back down.

"No no no, she stays, I stay, end of." Alison said, sitting back in her previous spot.

Mr Collins nodded, "Very well. Miley, there have been rumours that you are... expecting... going round the school. and this morning Mr S came into my office, and told me that the rumors were true. Are they?" I nodded, and he continued talking. "Right, well, you will get 6 months maternity leave, 1 month before the baby is due, then you have to come back 5 and a half months later. there is then either the option of you paying for a nursery or Nanny or whatever you decide on, or of you using the schools nursery, which does only currently take care of Ms. Ashtons baby."

I nodded, I was thnking about getting A nanny with the money I make as Hannah. "Erm... I think I'm gonna get a private nanny, but thanks." He nodded, and said that we could go. We left the office, and by now, it was halfway into 8th period. 2 more lessons to go.

* * *

It was Tuesday night, we were ready for the concert, we were on that stand thing, that makes you rise outta the stage. We both went up, and started joint singing 'best of both worlds'. Then we sang 'One in a million' It was aimed to her from me, and Im pretty sure she aimed it to me. We were running around the stage. like we always did at concerts. but then, I slipped.

_**Mikayla's POV**_

Hannah slipped over, loads of people gasped, not so much at the fact that she slipped over, but more to the fact that her wig fell off, revealing somebody, who was blatently Miley. I ran over too her. She had been knocked out from the fall, I noticed that she had slipped on the tiny un-noticable step. She was lying flat n her stomch. Then it hit me. _Oh my god, the baby!_ I gently rolled her over, making sure not to hurt her, I needed to get her onto her back, off her stomach. Somebody called 911, because about 5 minutes later, and abulance arrived, two paremedics came out with a stretcher to carry Miley away, The Hannah secret was officially blown.

I sat in the ambulance, holding her hand. The paremedics said that she was gonna be ok, that she was just unconcious, but that they were gonna check her over properly in the hospital.

**_Miley's POV._**

I woke up feeling sick. My head was spinning, and the brightness of the light practically blinded me. I saw what I recognised as the blurred figure of Mikayla, she was holding my hand. she suddenly started shouting "She's awake!"

"Ow, Mik, I've got a headache. What happened?" I asked, trying to recall what happened. I remebered going up to the stage, and singing one in a million to mikayla. thats it.

"You tripped up the step on stage, you were knocked out, you've been unconcious for 2 days." She must have saw me look down at my stomach, with a worried expression, because she then said "Dont worry, the baby's fine. But there is something..." She trailed off. This isn't good. I choked out some form of 'what', I found that It hurt to talk too much. She answered my question. "When you fell, the Hannah wig fell off aswell. everyone knows that you're Hannah Montana, Miles. I'm sorry."

_Oh. My. God._ "I dont care." She looked up, and so did my dad from the end of my bed. "I really dont care Mik, The baby is ok; and thats all that matters to me now. I dont care that I'll never have a normal life again. And I dont care that everyone is gonna be hastling me for autographs through school. And I dont care that Im probrably gonna suddenly become popular. All I care about is the baby. I know who my real friends are, the ones who were my friends before they found out I was Hannah. They're the one's I'll stick to. As long as the baby is OK, Im happy."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorrч for not updating (NN) been mad busч x Thanks for all the reviews x**

**_Miley's POV._**

We arrived at school in the limo, we figured that we may aswell make the most of everyone knowing, which meant we could take the limo to school. As soon as we stepped out, as Miley and Alison, kids, and a few teachers came to me, screaming 'Hannah, Please sign this for me!' shoving pieces of paper at me. This is exactly what I was scared of. I didnt want this. luckily, I had Roxy behind me.

"Rox, please, stop them, I cant do this with them all screaming at me." I said to her, my voice breaking, everything I had managed to hide over the past 3 years, had all just blown up in my face, thanks to that one stupid, _fucking_ step on stage. Roxy made them all back off, and Alison grabbed my hand. Some people gasped, they realised that I was 'cheating' on Mikayla, they didnt know Alison was Mikayla.

We went to the principles office, until home room. He said we could go there to get away from all the camera's and mad fan-students. He did ask me for an autograph though, I gave him it, because he had sorted us out. Roxy said that she would stay with us all day, since she had actually became Mikayla's body guard for when she was Mikayla. The bell signaled that it was Home room time, and me, ALison and Roxy all walked to Mr S' room. he smiled at us, and we walked to our desk. The girl who sits on the desk next to us smiled at us, she must have been in the first years, she looked so sweet. she suddenly asked me in the cutest voice _ever_.

"Would you sign this for me Miley? please?" she handed me a small pink notebook, and a red pen, I nodded and signed the paper and handed it back to her. She thanked me.

"No, thank you, you're the only kid still calling me Miley, not Hannah." She blushed slightly, probrably at the fact that I was talking to her. Her friend and her both smiled at us, and studied the autograph carefully. the next 15 minutes of Homeroom was spent with people constantly passing me pieces of paper, asking me to sign them, and taking pictures of themselves with me. _Kill me now?_ Finally the bell for first lesson rang, and I just knew there was more too come, and Amber and Ashley just happened to be in my next class.

We walked down to first period together, we had music, my favourite class, but i had a feeling that would change, if everybody asked me to sing. Roxy kept mad fans away from us, as we walked along the hallway to music. We got in late, but the teacher excused us as we had to be escorted. Me and Alison sat together, and a few minutes into the lesson, we got a note, from, guess: Amber and Ashley. shocker.

_Hannah, why did you become miley? we could have been best friends, but now we know, we can be anyway. But why are you cheating on Mikayla, with ALISON?! she's not even famous. Writebackx A&A_

I laughed, and so did Alison when i showed her. I picked up my pen, and started too write back to them.

_My name, is MILEY. Hannah is my stage name, or was, Im gonna sing as Miley from now on. After the baby is born anyways, and I dont wanna be bestfriends with you two, no offence, because you didnt talk to me before you knew I was famous, so why now? And that is EXACTLY why I became Hannah, because I didnt want fakers, I wanted people to like me for me, not my fame and money, which is what Lilly, Oliver, Becca, the other, Kind Amber and Alison did. so sorry, but no thanks. x Miley._

They read the note, and Ashley started immediately scribbling back. she kicked it under the desk for me, and I un-crumpled it.

_You didn't answer our question about Mikayla._

I showed it to Alison, who started writing back. she let me read it before she sent it.

_Alison is Mikayla._

_Whoaaa, I cant believe she just outed herself to get them bitches off my back, I love her, _she re-crumpled the note, and kicked it to them. Just then, the teacher caught us. She picked the note up off the floor, and read it out to the class. Amber and Ashley laughed when she read out the 'Alison is Mikayla' bit.

"Ha, as if Hannah, you couldnt both pull it off." Ashley said, she always had been kinda dumb. Everyone was staring at us, and Alison suddenly got on the table.

"Wanna bet?" she asked them, and everone nodded. She reached up, and pulled the wig off. Everyone gasped, and Amber and Ashley gasped. I dont think anyone had expected that.

"Ok girls, you have both just proved that your not who we all thought you were, now, can I carry on with my lesson?" We nodded, and got off the table. _Wonder how long till the Mikayla news spreads?_ Once we were back in our seats, everyone suddenly started chanting: Duet, duet, duet, duet, duet...

The teacher stood up from her chair, and went to her laptop, the next thing we knew, we were holding the microphones from the karaoke competition last year, and the One in a million backing tune started playing, it was obviuos that we were gonna be singing. We finished the song, and carried on with the lesson, after getting about a billion cheers.

* * *

The school day ended too slowly, we were bombarded at lunch, by kids screaming our names, apparently news like mikayla spreads round the whole school by the hour. We walked to the limo that was already witing for us. Im getting seriously sick of this. And it's only been a day. _Stupid fucking step. Why did i have to trip over it?!_

We got home, and there was a ton of reporters there, flashing camera's, and microphones. They probrably hadn't expected to see Mikayla either. We walked into my house, and my daddy was on the couch.

"Hey buds, how was your first da-- wheres your wig mikayla?" He asked her in a questioning voice.

"I took it off, Amber and Ashley kept asking her why she was cheating on me, with someone that werent famous, she didnt know how to answer, so I got up on the table and took the wig off. We ended up doing a duet of one in a million in music class." She explained to him, and he smiled.

"Wow, you must really love Miley to make that kinda sacrifice, I'm proud of both of you. And I'm so glad that your together. your better than any boy. And I wont have to worry about any more mini mileys running around, only the one." Whoa, nice speech dad.

"I do love miley, so much, shes the best thing thats ever happened to me, and I would do anything for her Mr ste... Robby." She started to call him 'mr stewart' again, but he shot her some kind of look, and she changed it to 'Robby'. He smiled at her, and nodded. We went upstaires, and up to do our homework. I had to cancel two of my concerts, but I had one tonight, I agreed to do it, but I specifically asked them to make sure the stage was **flat**.

We started to get ready for the concert, Mikayla was coming with me, to stand and watch in the back, like lilly, or 'lola' always did. I did the concert, and at the end, I pulled the Hannah wig off. "Hi, guys, you probrably already know this, I'm Miley stewart, Im 15, pregnant, and dating Mikayla. Who is backstage. Why don't y'all call her?" They stated shouting her name, and I waved her over. she walked onto the stage, and smiled.

"Guys, as y'all probrably already know, this is my last concert for a while, until the baby is born, so I'll e back to the music industry in about a year, I'll still be doing CD signings, new songs and CD's, public events like movie premiers and all that stuff, and after the baby is born, I'll be doing concerts as Miley, Not Hannah. And the CD signing and premiers and stuff, will also be attended by Miley, not Hannah, because seriously, this wig is itchy as fu..." Mikayla put her hand over my mouth to stop me from swearing. there was still little kids there.

* * *

The next few weeks went the same as the first day, it wasn't about to get any easier, it was just getting harded, I was being sick in the mornings more, and had a bit of a bump, so therefore couldn't do Gym, my favourite lesson. Damn.

**Heyyy.. Thanks for reading (: Review pleaseee :D I know its only short, but im tired, I just didnt do my daily update, so had to give you something (: x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heчч. Im so sorrч, I've been banned from mч lappч. back now though (: heres an update x R&R**

**Warning.. sex scene.. VERY graphic (:**

**_Miley's POV._**

A few months passed, and I was 5 months pregnant, and big as a fucking house. School hasn't gotten much better, We kept getting bombarded by kids asking me for autographs, and I had to hire two extra body-gurads, because I was getting bigger, so just roxy blocking me off wasn't enough. Plus, it was me and mikayla. So we now have two new bodygurads; Aaron and Justin. They're twins, and used to be bodybuilders. If i was straight, I would _definately_ date one of them. But i'm not, and I love mikayla.

So we were in the limo, on the way home, and, as usual, there was a couple of the younger kids in our school were chasing after the limo. I must hve gotten a weird look on my face, because Mikayla automatically looked worried, and asked me "Baby, whats wrong?" I smiled, she always likes to know Im okay, shes so amazing.

"Yeah, im fine. Guess what." I asked her, excitedly.

"What? whats happened babe?" she asked me, smiling her signature grin, which is so gorgeous, its kinda lopsided, and i love it so much, almost as much as I love her.

"The baby just kicked for the first time!" I practically shouted at her, I was so excited, it felt so good when it kicked me. she smiled and immediately put her hand gently on my stomach. the baby kicked a lot more times, harder. "I think it knows its mommy." I said, aiming it at her. She smiled and then suddenly realised what i SAid.

"What? its mommy? you mean you, yeah?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No babe, your its mommy to. we both are. I love you." She smiled at me, and gently took my hand, which I now realised was no longer on my stomach. _God, when did she move her hand?_ she gently kissed my lips and smiled against them. I realised we had lost the little kids which were chasing after the limo. we pulled up outside our house. we were about to get out of the limo when Mikayla's phone rang. One in a million started blaring.

**_MIkayla's POV._**

"hello?" (**A/N..** mikayla... **caller. just so ii dont have to keep saying "i said, she/he said.. etc..)**

**"Mikayla, its your mom, I've been in England visiting your Aunt clara since I kicked you out. I've just gotten back, to the news that your Dating hannah montana, who is really your friend Miley, and who is pregnant and still wont say who the dad is... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"**

"Mom.. I.. Im sorry okay? but Its not a choice, and I love Miley. and Hannah. she took me in when you kicked me out, and when everyone else was all over me just for my fame, Miley wasn't, Miley liked me for me."

**"Yeah, fine, I still think that your a dirty fucking lesbo, but why Miley, Hannah, what ever her name is? she's bloody pregnant!"**

"Yeah, mom, honestly, I dont care, cuz her baby..." Miley then cut me off, she tapped my shoulder, and mouthed 'our baby.' I smiled. "Our baby, is gonna be so loved, and just because she's pregnant, doesn't mean she shouldnt have someone that loves her. And if you cant accept that, then thats your problem, not mine, Im happy here, I happy with Miley, and Robby ray, and Im happy where I am. I dont need you, cuz all you do is put me down! No matter what I do, its never good enough. why can't you just be happy for me? like a normal mom?" I broke down when I said that, I then heard the beep, which meant she had hung up.

**_Miley's POV._**

Mikayla broke down. she cried uncontrolably, I cant believe her mom does this to her. I put my arm aroung her shaking shoulders, and started to kiss where the tears were falling, I hate seeing her like this. Its not her. I removed my arm from her shoulders, and she put her head on my lap. I stroked her gorgeous, soft dark brown hair, I felt her start to lift her head and moved my hand from her hair. she smiled at me weakly.

"We should go inside." she whispered, I barely heard what she said, but i nodded my head. she opened the limo door, and we got out. Reporters were outside the house again, Bright camera lights flashed at us, with reporters calling our names, alot of reporters kept shouting 'Mikayla whats wrong?' and 'Why have you been crying?' we kept our heads down, like we did every day, i unlocked the door, and we walked in, hand in hand, as usual. My dad was watching Tv on the couch with Jackson.

"Hey buds, How come your back late? you didnt get detention did ya?" he asked with a stern tone. I shook my head, Mikayla stood there silent, still looking down, probrably hoping my dad didnt notice her tear-stained face.

"No daddy, of course we didnt, The teachers wouldnt give us detention anyway, They treat us like royalty, just cuz we're famous." He smiled, and muttered something about how lifes changed since he was our age. _well duh. _I smiled, and took Mikaylas hand again, we went upstaires to our room. I sat on the bed, sitting against the head board, with a few pillows behind me. I spreaded my legs and patted the bed for mikayla to come and sit inbetween them. she did, and I wrapped my arms serurely around her. we were both facing the Tv, which was off, but who cares, i then thought i would ask her the question that had been nagging.

"What did your mom say on the phone earlier babe?" I asked quietly. she didnt say anything for a while, and I was about to ask again, thinking she didnt here me, when she replied, just as quietly as me.

"She said she'd been in England for a bit, sinse she kicked me out actually, and that when she got back, she was shocked that i was with you, and she wanted to know why I went with you of all people, and she had a go, and said I was a 'dirty fucking lesbo' to state her words. She said that why you, coz your pregnant and come as 'a package'. and I said I dont care, and that I love you." She was crying again, I was crying aswell, I couldnt believe that she had stood up to her mom for me. If possible, I now love her even more.

I tightened my arms around her, and kissed her head lightly, she turned around and kissed my lips, and then again, and then she moved down to my neck, I knew she was upset, and I also knew that when she's upset, sex seems to make her forget about it, and hell, I wasn't gonna say no. she turned around completely, and was kneeling between my legs, she sucked on my pulse point, and I involuntaily let out a moan of her name. she smiled weakly against my neck, and started to lift my shirt. she pulled it over my head and started to kiss down my bare stomach. her finger nails tracked up my back to my Bra, she unhooked it and tossed it to the floor. her lips went to my erect nipple, and she sucked it, and bit it lightly. I moaned again, and her hands roamed to my skinny jeans, she started to undo the zip, and then the button. She shyly slid the Skinnies down my legs, then I realised... Shy? she shyly slid them down my legs? no.. thats not right, shes never shy, she was only shy the first time, we've done _it_ loads of times now, shes suddenly shy?

"Babes, you.. your being shy about this.. why?" She shrugged her shoulders, and carried on pulling my trousers down. Not so shyly now. I was completely naked, except from my black girlboxers. She quickly slipped her hand into my girlboxers, and gently rubbed my clit. she pulled her hand out, and licked her now wet fingers clean. I had that heat that I get whenever we have sex between my legs, and it would only go away when she did.. her thing.. as we both called it. she suddenly pulled down my girlboxers, and I lifted my bare legs up, so that she could completely remove them.

My clothes were all in a pile on the floor, and Mikayla was rubbing my inside thighs, The heat between my legs had started to burn, she was teasing me, and she seriously needed to stop. My bed sheets were soaked through, in the area that Mikaylas hand was, and she knew that, thats why she was teasing me. then, without warning, she slipped a finger inside me. she started to pump in and out, gently, but at the same time, roughly. I screamed her name, A little to loud I think, she added another finger after about 3 minutes, and I moaned, so loudly, just then, I heard my dads voice outside the room.

"Miley, Mikayla, You'd better stop what your doin' right now! We can hear you from downstaires, and I dont really like the sound of my 15 year old daughter having sex with her girlfriend!" He yelled at the door. We froze at the sound of his voice, Mikayla's fingers still inside me. "S-sorry daddy. we'll stop!" I called in a shaky voice. He said something, but it was muffled because of the door, and then we heard him go down the staires.

"Maybe you dont moan so loadly this time, I mean, I know Im an amazing fucker, but, if your dad hears you again, he'll break these amazing, fuckable fingers of mine, and then where would you be?" she asked cockily, with a cross between her cocky grin, and her lopsided one that she knows I love so much, finger still inside me, I gotta admit though, shes right though, she is amazing in bed.

Once we were sure my dad was downstaires, she carried on working her magic. she pulled her fingers out gently, and licked them clean. she then moved her position so that her mouth was right by my.. well.. my private area, that I basically saved for her. she stuck her tongue out, andit lightly touched my clit, she started licking circles around it, and then, her tongue slipped inside me. This was it. I climaxed. all over Mikayla's beautiul, but still unfortunately tear-stained face. She smiled, and rester her head on my bare chest. See? I told you sex always cheers her up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's my update for today (:  
enjoy x**

**_Miley's POV._**

I was woken up by Mikayla shaking me gently, and whispering my name. I opened my eyes and saw my beautiful girlfriend looking down at me and smiling. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "What time is it Mickey?" She smiled and pointed to my Alarm clock. It was 1.30.

"Whoa. 1.30?! We gotta get to school." I said quickly and started to get out of bed in a hurry, not that it would've made a difference, because we were already 5 hours late, but I had to try. Mikayla just sat there on the bed, giggling.

"Miles, babe, we've got today off remember, you've got your 5-month scan today." I felt myself blush as I climbed back into the bed, she stopped me though.

"No, We still have to leave here in an hour, and anyway, your dad made breakfast, its downstairs waiting." I groaned, but then the smell of Bacon filled my nostrils. I got out of bed quickly, and then regretted it, because my head started spinning from standing up to fast. I sat back on the bed, and grabbed onto my nightstand. Mikayla came and sat next to me.

"Stand up too fast baby?" She asked me and I nodded with my eyes closed. I decided to get up again, slower this time.

We went downstairs, and sat to the table, we ate our breakfast, and drank our loco-hot-cocoa, My dad had been making me about 3 cups of that a day since I got pregnant, but hey, Who's complainin'? I ain't, that's for sure. We went back upstairs to get dressed. I was getting pretty sick of maternity clothes; I wanted it all to be over. _No you don't Miley, don't ever think that again, Got it?!_

Once we were dressed and ready, we went downstairs to the waiting-limo, paparazzi were outside, as usual, but Roxy and the twins were guarding us, so they didn't get any shots of us. We got into the limo, and the chauffer drove us to the hospital. We walked in, and people kept staring at us, just because I'm 15, pregnant, and, well... Miley Stewart. A little kid, who was there, but obviously not for a scan, came over to me with a piece of paper and pen.

"Could you sign this for me Ha...Miley? And You Mikayla?" She had such a sweet little kids voice, she was chewing her thumb nail, possibly from being nervous, I took the piece of paper from her, and the pen.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked her.

"Alison." she said quietly, I barely heard her, but heard her enough to know what she said. I wrote on the paper.

_Dear Alison,  
Life's what you make it, so lets make it rock. It really is, life's life, it's what you wanna do, It's your choices, no-one else's, so don't let anyone tell you what to do with your life.  
Loads of love;  
Miley xxx  
_  
Then Mikayla took the paper and signed it.

_Dear Alison,  
Yeah, I couldn't agree more with Miley, It's up to you what you do with your life, Just be happy.  
Love from  
Mikayla H.  
xxx_

Her smile grew huger, as she ran back to her mom; her mom looked over to us, and smiled. Just then we were called in.

* * *

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" _Babies?! What the fuck?!_

"BABIES?! As in more than one?!" The nurse doing my scan nodded.

"How many?" I asked her, I thought I was bigger than I should've been.

"2" I nodded.

"Oh...Yeah, go on then, what are we having?" Okay, so two babies. This should be interesting telling my dad.

"You're having two girls, Miss Stewart, congratulations." I smiled as I saw my growing daughters on the screen. One of them sort of did a weird stretch thing, whilst the other was just sucking _her_ thumb. A tear escaped my eye, and as quickly as it left, Mikayla wiped it away.

Once I had gotten the gooey stuff off my stomach, we got the pictures, and went back to our limo, which was waiting as close as possible to the building, to avoid the paparazzi. But of course, we still got a couple of them on our backs, taking pictures, asking questions. We ignored them, as usual, I can't talk to any paparazzi without my publicist with me, knowing me, I'd say something that would completely ruin me!

We got into the limo, and drove back to our house. Dad was sitting on the sofa when we got in, his feet up on the coffee table, and reading the newspaper.

"Hey bud's, How'd it go?" He said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Great... Uhm... Daddy, I think we need to talk to you... It's kinda important." He looked up from his newspaper, he gestured to the sofa for us to sit. We did, and I started to speak.

"Daddy, we're having twins! Twins daddy! Twin _girls_!" I said with the excitement evident in my voice. He looked confused, and then broke out into a huge grin.

"Bud, that's great... but... we wont have room for 2 new babies" _What the fuck?! Is he chucking us out?!_

"Wait... Daddy... What are you saying? We can make it work... we can make room." I was starting to get worried; he didn't look me in the eye.

"Miley, there are 4 bedrooms in this house... One of which is mine, one that's Jacksons, one that's yours, and one that we turned into your closet. The baby was gonna sleep in your room, but there isn't room in your room for 2 babies. I think... maybe you and Mikayla should start looking for a house for your new family. You have plenty of money, from being Hannah, and Mikayla... You'll be okay living on your own girls, I'll always be here to babysit when you need someone, but it's what'd be best. There'd be more room." He said it like he was scared of my reaction, he was really cautious of what he said.

"Okay daddy, you're right, it would be best. We'll start looking now, Come on Mik, let's go upstairs and house hunt… Whoa, not some thing I would've thought I'd be saying at 15, but still… See ya later Daddy." I said it in my usual voice, I wasn't that bothered about him chucking me out, I knew he was right, so why fight it?

"Yeah... sure Miles… see ya later Mr Stew... Robby." She said and smiled at my dad, he winked at her in that 'Jokey dad type way'

We went upstairs, and once we got into my room, I powered up 2 of my 5 laptops, put one by Mikayla, and started to look at houses.

"What price range baby?" She asked me as she was scrolling down the page.

"Dunno... anything from $300,000 to about $3million." She nodded her head, and carried on searching.

* * *

"Yep.... Uhuh... Okay, so we'll come by tomorrow at 4.00... Yeah, that's right... Yeah, and your gonna send someone that wont get all 'star struck' yeah? Okay, great, thanks, bye." I said as I put the phone down. Mikayla smiled at me from the laptop she was on.

We were going to view a really gorgeous house tomorrow, it was just down the road, well, down a road, not too far from My dads house, It was right on the edge of the beach. Seriously, any closer and it would've been in the sand.

* * *

"And this is the 7th and smallest bedroom." The guy who was showing us around said, We had been in 21 different rooms so far. I think this was the last one. There were 7 bedrooms, and... Smallest bedroom my ass! This room was not my definition of small! but the house was really nice, the biggest room, which I gotta point out, was bigger than my garden back in Tennessee, and we had a whole fucking acre of garden back there! Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but still, it was still massive. Anyway, the biggest room had a balcony, and a gorgeous sea view. It all came fully furnished, It was gorgeous, I would've brought it right then and there.

"Great and, this is the last room?" The salesman nodded his head after Mikayla asked him the question. "Great... Well, I'll talk to Miley about it, and then we'll probably put in an offer." She said with a smile, the sales man nodded, and led us out, he handed her a card, and we went back into our limo.

Once we were in the limo, we started talking.

"I LOVE that house... Mik, we have to get it, it'd be perfect!" I said, I couldn't contain my excitement, I mean, I know its only a house, but, Oh my god, Its gorgeous! She smiled brightly at me and took her hand in mine.

"Yeah, Okay baby, we'll put an offer in tonight... The asking price was $2.3 million, so we'll offer $2.6 million. They'll probably accept then. Plus we can offer extra to make it so we can move in sooner. It's a brand new house, so it's not like there's anyone to move out of it."

"NO!!! Call them now!" I said in my best cute-but-whiny-baby-voice. I worked, because she got her blackberry out of her pocket, and dialled then number on the card.

"Hello... Yeah, It's Mikayla Hartward... Yeah, I know we've just finished viewing, but we wanna put in an offer... $2.6 million... Yeah... Okay... Thanks, Bye." She hit the red button, and slid the phone back into her pocket.

"He's gonna call us before 8 o'clock tonight to tell us whether they accepted the offer or not. But oh my god, I hope they do." She said excitedly. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand; I cuddled in close to her, and rested my head on her shoulders. The rest of the journey home was quiet, a comfortable silence, the one we both love.

We both got back into my dads house, and showed him the leaflet of the house, I believe his exact words were 'You two better not be sharing a bedroom, at least here, I can keep an ear on you.' He made me laugh so much.

* * *

We were lying on the bed, my head was on her chest, we were both just admiring the picture of our daughters. We were in that comfortable silence again. It was interrupted by Mikayla's blackberry ringing…

"Mikayla Hartward… Yeah… Okay… That's great… Thanks, Bye." She said as she put the phone down, I looked at her with a questioning look on my face.

"They accepted our offer, we can move in on Saturday, next week." She said, obviously trying, but failing, to stop the huge grin from growing on her face. I screamed a happy scream, and she kissed me.

"We're getting the house!" She said dreamily.

"And 2 Babies." I added.

"We're growing up… and we're only 15… well… your 15, I'm 14, but you know."

I giggled at her rambling. She could be so cute when she rambled, but I decided to silence her with another kiss.

We broke apart, and I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes, I don't exactly know what I was looking for, but I think I found it, because I always find what I'm looking for in her. No matter what it is.

We fell asleep in that position. It was one of the best sleeps I had in a long time.

* * *

The rest of the week went really slowly, just because we were so excited about moving, I mean, sure, I would miss my dad, but he would only be a 20 minute walk away from us. And it would be good for independence, although, he's still convinced that we aren't allowed to share a bedroom, because there is no-one there to 'Keep an ear on us.' We decided not to tell people at school that I was having twins, we figured it would be a cool surprise, 'cause we like messing with people like that.

On Friday, last period, Lilly came up to us, it had been nearly 4 and a half months. Pretty much everybody hates her now, just because she knew that we were Hannah and Mikayla, and because she hates us, that's one positive thing about being famous in school, If you don't like someone, no-body else will either.

"Miles, Mikayla, can we talk?" She asked us with a worried smile on her face, the nerve some people have… She got nerve. Ha. I laughed in my head at my reference to 'I got nerve'

"Yeah, go on then." I said flatly, she looked around at the hundred kids crowding round us.

"In private?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, you got two minutes; you'd better make it good." I said, just as flatly, she led us to the toilets, and Roxy and the Twins made sure everybody else stayed away.

"What do you want Lilly? You haven't spoken too us in 4 and a half months now." Mikayla said to her.

"I… err… I wanted to apologize for how I acted, I should never have spoken to you like that, I really want us to be mates again, I've missed you two." She said it quietly, and shyly. There's a first, Lilly, shy… The two just don't go together.

"I don't hold Grudges Lilly, You know that, so we can be mates, but not best mates or anything like before, and I don't know if Mik will. Its up to her if she wants to be your mate, I don't tell her who she can hang around with." I looked to Mikayla, so did Lilly.

"Yeah, sure, but like Miley said, not BEST mates or anything." Lilly smiled, and walked out the toilets, leaving me and Mikayla alone… It was last period, there was no rush to get to next lesson, and the toilets were empty… Come on, our hormones were crazy, we're teenagers for fucks sake… don't judge us for fucking in the school toilets… oops, too much information?

* * *

A month and a half later, Mikayla and I were in school again, we were on our way to next lesson, it was the only lesson that we didn't have together, I had French, and she had German, but since all the 'Modern Foreign Languages' rooms were on the same corridor, we walked together, we were laughing and joking about random stuff, then I accidentally said something. I don't know what brought it on, I don't even remember what I said, all I remember is that it started a huge argument with us, the last thing she said to me, caused me to break down.

"Fuck off Miley! Do you know what?! I don't even wanna date you anymore, fuck it, we're over, I'll move my stuff into one of the spare rooms tonight… That's it, we're over!" She screamed at me, Tears suddenly filled my eyes, but I wouldn't let them spill in front of her, so I stormed off to French.

Once I was in the classroom, I broke down at my desk, the French teacher kept asking me if I wanted to go outside, and if I was okay, but I didn't say anything, I just shook my head. Then, I had a really sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed in pain.

Everybody looked at me, even more than they were already, and then my seat felt really wet. I had another sharp pain, when I realised what was happening.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

I was having my babies, 6 weeks early, without Mikayla by my side.

**I hope you liked it. I know I haven't updated this in a while, but there's one more chapter to go.**

**READ AND REVIEW (: x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I decided that I couldn't leave you lot hanging on that (:**

**So enjoy (:**

Once I was in the classroom, I broke down at my desk, the French teacher kept asking me if I wanted to go outside, and if I was okay, but I didn't say anything, I just shook my head. Then, I had a really sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed in pain.

Everybody looked at me, even more than they were already, and then my seat felt really wet. I had another sharp pain, when I realised what was happening.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

I was having my babies, 6 weeks early, without Mikayla by my side.

**_Miley's POV:_**

"Miss Stewart! Language, please, You may be famous, but that doesn't mean you can get away with that kind of language!" The teacher screamed at me.

"Miss… I… Arrr! Miss… My… Aaar!" The teacher looked at me worried.

"Miley, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

I shook my head, she ran over too me at the back of the classroom. She saw the wetness on my seat.

"Miley… Oh god, are you…" I nodded my head, guessing what she was asking.

"Okay, erm… Somebody, quickly go down to the main school office, get the too call an ambulance, tell them that Miley's having her baby." She said quickly, the girl by the door, Rhiannon, ran out of the door and I'm guessing down to the office.

"Miss… Aar! G-g-get Mikay… Aaar… Mikayla… She's in… Aaar… German." The teacher nodded, and pointed to Aaron, who then went down to get Mikayla.

Miss Reynolds got all the class to leave the room and go to the school cafeteria, she got me out of my wet seat and onto the floor, I screamed in pain a few times, then Mikayla burst through the door.

"Miles Honey… I'm so sorry… It's gonna be okay, the ambulance is coming." I couldn't think about our argument, I just nodded at her, and screamed in pain again, I took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"M-Mik… I… I'm sorry… Aar… I didn't me… mean it." She nodded her head, and hugged me with her free hand.

"Miles, don't worry, all that matters right now is the babies." The teacher gasped.

"Babies? As in plural?" Mikayla nodded.

"Mik… They're not supposed to be this early… What if… Aaar… What if something's wrong?" She stroked my hair.

"Miley, I promise you, the babies will be fine, you'll be fine as well. Come on, the ambulance will be here in a minute." She tried reassuring me, but it wasn't really working, I was in so much pain, it's unbelievable. I screamed again. She stroked my hair even more, and 'shh-ed' me.

A woman in a paramedic's outfit ran over too me.

"Sweetheart, what's your name?" she asked me.

"Miley Ste… Aar… Stewart." I said in between screaming.

"Okay, Miley, how long have you been having pains?" She asked me, I thought about if for a little while.

"About an hour now." She nodded.

"Right and when were the babies due?" She asked me.

"S-six weeks." I said.

"Okay, well, your… ten centimetres… this can't wait until we can get you to the hospital, I'm gonna need you to push for me, Okay?" _Oh, shit. This cannot be happening, I cant be having my babies here!_

"What?! No! I can't be having them here; I can't do it, I… Aar… I need my daddy!" I said, Mikayla quickly whipped out her blackberry.

"Hey, Mr Stewart, its Mikayla, Erm… Miley's having her babies… Yeah… can you come down to the hospital? Yeah, we'll be there soon… Bye." She said it so calmly, she has always been great in bad situations.

"I'm sorry Miley. Your going to have to… your too far dilated, the babies wont wait."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Okay, Miley, now… push." I pushed as hard as I could, I squeezed onto Mikayla's hand, and hard I might add. I felt the baby start to come down, It was so painful.

"Aaar! Ow… Shit!" I screamed continuously.

"Okay, I can see the babies head, and its shoulders, Okay, just one more big push, and you'll have your first baby." I pushed again, as hard as I could. I screamed in pain, as the sound of crying filled the room.

"Miles, She's beautiful, you've done so well." Mikayla said, smiling widely at our daughter, if there still was an 'us'.

"Okay, Miley, you can rest for a couple of minutes, then I'm gonna need you to push again." I nodded. The nurse took our daughter to one of the tables, and quickly checked her over.

"She's fine as far as I can tell; we'll check her properly when we get you into the ambulance. Now, I need you to push again." The nurse said as she handed our baby to Mikayla.

I pushed, it was harder this time, it hurt more. I felt something come out.

"Okay, I can see her head… a few more pushes." I pushed again, and screamed.

"Okay, here's the shoulders crowning, Push again for me Miley." I nodded, and pushed.

"Here's her stomach… And the top of her legs, she's definitely a girl… One more BIG push for me Miley." I tried to push, but I couldn't.

"I… can't… I'm too tired." I said, I was crying from the pain, but it wasn't proper tears or sobs, It was the kind you get when your in labour, when your voice goes high.

"Miley, come on sweetheart, she can't stay where she is." I nodded, and pushed as hard as I could.

The sound of crying filled the room again, and I lay back down again, the nurse took my baby to the other table, and checked her, then she handed her too me.

"Congratulations Miley, you've done well. We'll get you down to the hospital now." I tried to stand up, but I was too weak, so the nurse called for a stretcher to be brought up. They got me onto it, and wheeled me down the wheelchair ramp. I was put in the back of the ambulance, and loads of kids were standing round, waving us off. Mikayla was in the ambulance with me, watching as our babies were checked over.

"Mik… I'm so sorry, I don't want to lose you, I love you… please don't leave me… I need you." She smiled at me, and took my hand.

"Miley, I didn't mean it, I love you too, I don't want to lose you either. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and we're gonna make it work baby, I promise." She smiled at me, and squeezed my hand.

"Girls, you're daughters are fine, they're early, and smaller than they should be when they're first born, but they've both got health lungs, heart, blood and brains. Congratulations." The nurse came over too us, she gave me one of the babies, and Mikayla the other one, I looked in-between our daughters, and stroked the one who I was holding's hair.

We arrived at the hospital, and I was wheeled into a room, Mikayla stayed in the waiting room and waited for my daddy. The nurse and Doctor took the babies, and put them in with the other babies.

My daddy and Mikayla came into the room, he smiled at me, and pulled a chair up to my bed.

"Well done bud, I'm sorry I wasn't there, but Mikayla says that they're beautiful, can I see them?" He asked, I nodded, and hit the buzzer that was behind me. The nurse that delivered them, Joanna, came in.

"Yes Miss Stewart? You buzzed?" I nodded.

"Yeah, my daddy wants to meet his granddaughters." I said, she nodded once, and walked out; she came back a few minutes later, with a baby in each arm. She handed them too him, he looked down, amazed.

"Miles, they've got your eyes, and your nose." I smiled at him, then the nurse came over too me.

"Miley, we need names for these two; do you have any ideas?" I looked to Mikayla, then too my daughters, then to my dad.

"erm… well… I haven't really discussed it with Mikayla, but, I like the names Robyn, and Rosie." Mikayla smiled, my daddy smiled.

Mikayla nodded, the nurse nodded when she saw Mikayla nod, she wrote it down on her clipboard, and took the babies back to the room they came from.

"Well done Miley, I'm so proud of you." My daddy said as he put an arm around me.

"Yeah, me too Miles." Mikayla said as she came over and kissed me.

I smiled, and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

_Yeah, sure, when I first looked at that pregnancy test, I cried, and thought 'Why me', but now, I cant believe how lucky I am, Sure, there's gonna be ups and downs, but, it's all gonna be worth it to see our daughters grow up throughout the years._

--The End--

**I hope you like it (:**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
